Dandelion
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: "A guerra contra Madara e Kabuto está acontecendo. Será que todos sobreviveriam? Será que eu sobreviveria? Quando foi que essa loucura começou? Quando foi que crescemos?" Ino's pov. ShinoIno. Presente pra Natcherry 'Hime.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse o Gaara já estava aqui do meu ladinho há muito tempo.

**N/A:** Vamos lá... Sim, é mais uma One que não tem NADA a ver com as fics que eu já venho postando, o que pode causar certo desconforto nas pessoas que estão acompanhando minhas longfics (já falei que tenho que parar com essa mania de long que eu não tenho futuro).

Sim, é mais um shipper exótico (ou não).

E SIM! É mais um presente para uma amiga minha!

Pochãozinha linda do meu core, espero que goste do seu querido presente. Deu trabalho. Mas valeu a pena.

**ShinoIno!**

**Dandelion**

A guerra contra Madara e Kabuto já transcorria por muito tempo, mas com a chegada de Naruto e Killer Bee as coisas mudaram de figura. A luta tornou-se mais fácil, mas não menos sangrenta.

Já havia lutado contra Azuma-sensei e a cada instante que passava sentia meu chakra se esvaindo. Lutava a tanto tempo que não conseguia divisar onde Shikamaru e Chouji estavam, outros ninjas como Shino e Kiba que também faziam parte da Quinta Divisão também não estavam em lugar algum perto de mim.

Só restava esperar que todos sobrevivessem até o final da guerra.

Não tinha pensamentos infantis de que todos os shinobis iriam sobreviver. Pelo contrário, há apenas algumas horas uma kunoichi de Sunagakure perdeu sua vida em meus braços. As baixas que sofríamos eram muitas e temia pela vida de meus amigos, sobretudo temia por mim mesma.

Com o cair da noite não mais havia descanso como no início da guerra, apenas mais luta, mais sangue, mais morte. Não tínhamos um segundo para pensarmos, era apenas tempo para nos defendermos e atacarmos, era matar ou morrer, toda atenção voltada para o campo de batalha, para o ninja ao lado, o inimigo à frente.

Apenas quando o céu e a lua cheia tornaram-se escuros que ousei desviar os olhos para o céu. Tanto inimigos quanto aliados, todos pasmos, paralisados, sem ação diante de tamanho horror.

Uchiha Madara conseguira seu eclipse, ele iria vencer a batalha, ganhar a guerra.

Senti um arrepio percorrer minha coluna antes de desviar meus olhos para o ninja ao meu lado e receber o mesmo olhar desesperado de volta.

A batalha tornou-se mais brusca, mais desesperada. Já não havia vencedores, apenas o desespero da morte para não ser preso no mais poderoso genjutsu existente.

Não sei precisar quanto tempo se passou com o eclipse se adiantando e tomando a luz da noite. Ao chegar ao seu ápice os usuários de técnicas de fogo já acendiam tochas e luzes pontilhavam o campo de batalha para tentar nos guiar em nossa busca pela sobrevivência.

O que exatamente aconteceu, não sei dizer. Em um momento tudo era escuridão à luz avermelhada do fogo, no instante seguinte a lua brilhava novamente, clara e branca como antes.

Não ousava desviar os olhos da batalha para entender o que acontecera, mas torcia para que o plano de Madara não tivesse dado certo.

As horas se arrastavam, a cada inimigo que caía outro tomava seu lugar, a cada instante as forças shinobis diminuíam. Não sabia há quanto tempo lutávamos ou se teríamos força para aguentar a chegada da manhã.

A cada shinobi que não conseguia mais lutar um novo chakra o substituía, um chakra que eu reconhecia, aquele que estava em todos os pontos de batalha. Mas até ele tinha o seu limite, não?

Temia pelo momento em que Naruto e Killer Bee chegassem ao limite.

Os cortes em meu corpo já não doíam mais, quase não vertiam sangue. Apenas estavam ali para marcar a passagem do tempo, a cada hora mais e mais cortes, não importava o quanto tentasse me esquivar e o quanto me protegesse, o cansaço já me consumia aos poucos e me roubava meus reflexos.

Não possuía chakra o suficiente para usar minhas técnicas de mudança de corpo, mas já não havia sentido. Os inimigos não lutavam mais de forma organizada, pareciam desesperados, sem liderança. Estava concentrada apenas em lutar e mandar a maior quantidade deles para o inferno.

Quando finalmente os primeiros raios solares despontaram no horizonte me permiti um ligeiro desvio de olhar.

O campo de batalha era pura devastação, inimigos e companheiros caídos lado a lado, os sangues se misturando. Volto meu olhar para a linha inimiga à frente e me surpreendo ao encontra-la fina, agora eram poucos os que ainda se mantinham em pé para nos enfrentar.

Com uma nova onda de força sinto um pequeno sorriso em meus lábios quando parto para nova vítima. Quando nossos ataques se chocaram no ar pude acompanhar o ataque de insetos acontecendo à minha direita e um grande cão se chocando com três à minha esquerda. Ótimo. Ao menos alguém do clã Aburame e do clã Inuzuka sobreviveu a essa loucura.

Quando o último inimigo caiu inerte à nossa frente me permiti um momento de descanso. Respirei fundo e me ajoelhei ao lado de um shinobi de Kumogakure, trocamos um sorriso enquanto descansávamos, respirávamos, vivíamos.

Não fazia ideia de que havíamos vencido até que senti o característico aroma de cigarros se aproximando. Levantei meus olhos e divisei Shikamaru caminhando entre os shinobis que estavam ao meu redor, trocavam algumas palavras, sorrisos, olhares, e a cada passo dado pelo Nara podia ver a felicidade de meus companheiros de batalha.

- Lutou bem, Problemática.

Trocamos um sorriso quando o rapaz me ajudou a levantar, mal podia acreditar em meus olhos Shikamaru estava vivo! Podia sentir as lágrimas começarem a querer se formar, mas antes que pudesse realmente perguntar algo o moreno continuara a andar e apenas comentara que a guerra havia _finalmente_ acabado.

Sigo meu companheiro de equipe com o olhar apenas para vê-lo se aproximar do grupo de Temari que também chegava, eles se abraçaram e a loira o beijara sem se preocupar com os arredores. Dou um pequeno sorriso e continuo a observar os shinobis que comemoravam a vitória.

Chouji ajudava uma garota de Kumogakure a se levantar e recebe um abraço apertado, Kiba conversa com Hana e seus cães estão lambendo suas feridas enquanto uivam de alegria. Hinata sorri enquanto ajuda os companheiros e Neji acompanha seus movimentos com o olhar ao mesmo tempo em que é abraçado por Tenten e Lee. Gaara é carregado por uma grande quantidade de shinobis, Kankuro conversa com Killer Bee, Sakura e Naruto estão chorando abraçados.

Um grande cansaço e estupor vão tomando conta de meu corpo enquanto as lágrimas acham seu caminho por meu rosto, sem conseguir me conter caio ajoelhada no chão e levanto o olhar para o céu.

As nuvens iam se tornando mais espessas, mais escuras, era o prenúncio de uma chuva torrencial que estava se formando. A natureza parecia decidida a limpar a mácula desta guerra de suas terras e eu não me importaria de estar no olho desta tempestade.

A calmaria que se formou ao meu redor não correspondia à turbulência de minha alma. A guerra podia estar ganha, mas eu me sentia perdida, era como se não houvesse ninguém ao meu lado, ao meu redor. Ninguém...

As primeiras gotas de chuva foram comemoradas por todos, sentia que elas limpavam meu corpo, desanuviavam minha mente, mas logo não sentia mais o toque gelado da água ao receber uma blusa de frio para me proteger.

Ao levantar meus olhos úmidos de lágrimas apenas encontrei os óculos escuros de Shino que se sentou ao meu lado em silêncio enquanto a chuva caia ao nosso redor.

Não sei em que momento a presença dele me acalmou, ou quando nossas mãos se entrelaçaram, muito menos quanto tempo passamos ali, apenas curtindo a chuva, só sei que fui realmente grata ao Aburame por estar ao meu lado.

**-x-**

Fomos recebidos como heróis ao chegarmos a Konohagakure. A vila comemorava o fato de termos vencido a guerra, mas era uma vitória azeda, toldada pela tristeza de todas as perdas que sofremos.

Haveria um festival para comemoração da vitória, mas após a cerimônia em homenagem aos mortos não tinha tanta vontade assim de participar, não para me deparar com a realidade da solidão do fim da batalha novamente.

O frio se instalara em Konoha, mas nem me importava tanto, era como se o _seu_ casaco em minha casa me desse algum conforto e calor neste clima.

Quanto tempo fiquei ali, parada, apenas encarando os vários monumentos negros? Quando foi que comecei a verter lágrimas por aqueles que caíram? Afinal... Quando foi que cresci? Por que tivemos que ir pra guerra? Por que tivemos tantas lutas, tantas mortes, tanto sangue? Por que não pudemos simplesmente continuar brincando de sermos ninjas?

Sabia que a vida de um ninja era entremeada por lutas, por assassinatos, mas quem diria que em um momento da _minha_ vida eu esqueceria o que é viver sem sangue nas mãos? Já não consigo me lembrar direito da minha doce infância quando só me preocupava com flores...

E as lágrimas eram incontroláveis, os tremores, os soluços. Eram apenas eu, os monumentos e o céu crepuscular. Aquela solidão que começava a me oprimir.

Ouço passos se aproximarem e uma presença ao meu lado, calorosa, amigável, gentil. Levantei meus olhos para encarar os óculos escuros de Aburame Shino e soube que não precisaria explicar, ele não perguntaria, ele entendia.

Permaneceu ao meu lado por não sei quanto tempo, em silêncio, aguardando, consolando, velando por mim. Não pude evitar por me sentir agradecida por sua presença, intrigada até, mas mais intrigada ainda pela profunda sensação de segurança que sentia emanar dele e me envolver.

Quando consegui me acalmar um pouco e já não respirava com tanta dificuldade por conta do choro consegui formular aquelas palavras que tanto precisava proferir.

- Obrigada... Shino. Muito obrigada.

O rapaz volta seu olhar para mim e arqueia uma de suas sobrancelhas, enquanto mantenho o sorriso em meus lábios.

- Por ficar ao meu lado.

Antes que pudesse desviar meus olhos de volta para o horizonte sua voz me chama a atenção. Mais leve, doce e calma do que eu imaginava ou sequer me lembrava. Onde foram parar as doces lembranças?

- Não agradeça. Por quê? Porque acompanha-la não é um incômodo.

Fiquei por alguns instantes encarando o moreno à minha frente e antes que eu pudesse segurá-las novas lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto. Fui reduzida a isto? Ser um incômodo para as outras pessoas? A única coisa que queria fazer era ir embora, ir para casa e me enfiar embaixo das cobertas, abraçada a _sua_ blusa de frio.

- Ino...

Sua voz chamando meu nome faz com que eu volte a levantar meu rosto, apenas para encontra-lo analisando-me. Delicadamente se aproxima e seca minhas lágrimas com seu polegar.

- Lágrimas não combinam com você.

O rapaz então retira de seu bolso um belo e pequeno dente de leão, oferecendo-o para mim. Ao aceita-lo volto a encarar aqueles óculos escuros que obscureciam minha visão de seus olhos. Como sabia que era minha flor favorita?

Não consigo evitar um sorriso e me permito ser invadida por lembranças longínquas de minha infância quando brincava com Sakura e soprávamos as sementes dos dentes de leão para longe. Fecho os olhos e permito uma última lágrima a rolar por minha face.

Realmente, lágrimas não combinam comigo.

Preciso me lembrar de que não importa o que nos obriga a crescer, isso não significa que precisamos nos esquecer dos pequenos detalhes da vida.

Volto a sorrir para o moreno ao meu lado, tão carinhoso e amável, praticamente seminu sem a sua segunda blusa de frio... Creio que ficarei mais algum tempo com ela, afinal precisarei de um motivo para procura-lo depois, não?

**-x-**

**N/A:** E não é que consegui terminar?

Bom, como não poderia deixar de ser preciso agradecer em especial a minha querida imouto-chan, Kate, porque sem ela essa fic não teria saído. (E ela até pseudo-betou a fic! XD) Esta está se tornando a constante da minha vida... O que seria de mim sem minha imouto-chan? i.i

Enfim...

Sei que a Ino está particularmente diferente do seu normal, que ela não está nem um pouco alegre e extravagante e extrovertida como ela é (e eu adoro isso nela), mas a fic que eu imaginei, a guerra, bem... não acho que exista alguém (nem mesmo o Naruto hiperativo) que consiga ficar de boa no meio de uma guerra.

E o Shino, bem, é o Shino. Ele sempre é o cavalheiro. SEMPRE. ~~/o/

Eu gostei do resultado. E você? Que tal deixar um review? Críticas são sempre bem vindas e ajudam a gente a melhorar. Sempre. ;)

Beijos da Tifa!


End file.
